Technical Field
This invention relates in general to the field of portable air conditioners, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to systems and methods for a portable air conditioner.
Background
Ice has been used for millennia for cooling so there is much available data on how much energy heat ice can absorb when it melts. In fact, the unit of measure for today's air conditioners is based on the amount of energy one ton (2,000 pounds) of ice can absorb. 2,000 pounds of ice can absorb 288,000 BTU/24 hr or 12,000 BTU/hr, which is accepted as one ton of cooling capacity. Put another way, one ton of cooling capacity is equivalent to melting 83.33 pounds of ice an hour. The currently available portable coolers are either relatively elaborate and expensive or are relatively simply and ineffective. For example, portable air conditioning units utilizing a conventional compressor, evaporator, and blower fan to effect cooling are expensive and cumbersome. Portable air conditioners that merely utilize a fan to moisturize air are inexpensive, but do not provide sufficient cooling capacity. Thus, a lightweight, portable, ice based air conditioner with a high cooling capacity may find application and utility in the market place. Thus, there is a need for an improved portable air conditioner.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved portable cooler apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.